


14x13 Coda

by contemplativepancakes



Series: Season 14 Codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x13, Coda, Established Relationship, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, let's just give Dean some comfort from cas that was sorely missing in the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contemplativepancakes/pseuds/contemplativepancakes
Summary: “Cas.” Dean was relieved to see him, but Cas looked at him in confusion.“Cas, you know us,” Dean said urgently, choosing to tune out Zachariah’s no doubt fascinating exposition.Cas gave him the head tilt that Dean had found endearing for so long. “I don’t know you.”Dean’s blood ran cold. His heart’s greatest desire? Definitely not, if this was the outcome.





	14x13 Coda

Dean was still reeling from the discovery of Sam’s online life when he saw a bright light shining through the diner window. He burst through the door, and his eyes immediately flew to Cas. _When did he get a new trench coat?_

“Zachariah?” Sam asked.

“Cas.” Dean was relieved to see him, but Cas looked at him in confusion.

“Cas, you know us,” Dean said urgently, choosing to tune out Zachariah’s no doubt fascinating exposition.

Cas gave him the head tilt that Dean had found endearing for so long. “I don’t know you.”

Dean’s blood ran cold. _His heart’s greatest desire? Definitely not, if this was the outcome._ “Kill them,” Dean heard Zachariah order distantly.

Castiel immediately began walking towards them. Dean pulled out the angel blade, but he didn’t know if he had the heart to use it. Michael was in him anyway, what would be so bad about him dying now, anyway? _Bad thoughts, Dean. We’re trying that whole new lease on life thing, remember?_ “Cas, don’t,” he pleaded, but it didn’t seem to have an effect.

He raised up the blade, and in answer, Castiel flung him across the room. He fumbled for something, anything, to arm himself with that wouldn’t hurt Cas. He scrambled towards a silver cake plate and held it up. Castiel kept advancing towards him, so Dean had no choice but to swing, hitting Cas across the face. He hit him again, and tried for one more time, until Cas ducked and came back with an uppercut. Castiel split his attention from Dean after white light spilled from Zachariah and went after Sam. He got a few good hits in when suddenly Dean found himself getting thrown against a shelf. Castiel walked over and dragged Dean up to his feet. Dean struggled, but Castiel’s grip on him was unrelenting. “Cas, stop it,” Dean gasped, struggling to breathe. He scrabbled weakly at Castiel’s hands on his throat. Out of nowhere, the death grip disappeared in another flash of light.

 

“Cas!” Dean sat up in bed. Cas looked over at him from where he was propped against their headboard, reading through yet another lore book in the hopes of finding a more convenient solution to their Michael problem than, you know, throwing Dean to the bottom to the ocean. “You ready to talk about it yet?” Cas asked him dryly.

Dean had told him his day had been a real story, then promptly refused to talk about it.

Dean hesitated, then nodded. He scooted over to be closer to Cas. Cas obliged, putting down his book and lifting his arm to settle over Dean’s shoulders. Dean took a second to press his face against Cas. He was solid, and warm, and _there_. Dean pulled back, and Cas was surprised to see Dean’s eyes with a glossy sheen. He reached out tentatively to rest his hand against Dean’s jaw. “Hey,” he said softly, “It’s okay. I’m right here with you.”

Dean clutched at his hand like he was afraid Cas was going to evaporate. “ _Cas,_ ” he murmured.

“Just tell me what’s wrong, honey,” Cas tried.

Dean huffed a laugh, like he always did when Cas called him that. “It was you, but it wasn’t _you_ ,” Dean said, like that cleared everything up.

Dean’s breath hitched when Cas tilted his head and squinted, just like he had in that diner while saying “I don’t know you,” and then he started crying in earnest. “Fuck,” he said, wiping at his eyes angrily, “It’s just been a shit day, Cas.”

Dean managed to explain to Cas what had happened with John, with the appropriate amount of outrage from Cas, even after Dean said just how secure it made him feel to see his mom and dad together. Hell, that was something he had been idealizing since he was four years old. He just wanted someone else to be making the decisions for once, and not have the responsibility of the world on his shoulders. “Dean, just because he apologized to you doesn’t mean you have to get over it. He took the duty of having a family and shafted it to you. That’s not something you do to your child,” Cas insisted, fervent in his defense of Dean. Dean attempted a smile and a, “Yeah, you’re probably right,” but he still couldn’t find it in himself to tell Cas about this other him. Dean was there after Cas had to kill the apocalypse world version of himself, and he knew Cas didn’t like to think too hard about what would have become of him if he had never rebelled against Heaven. “Look, I don’t say it enough, but I’m really glad you’re here and that you’re _staying_ with me. I love you,” Dean said reverently, tugging Cas closer to him.

If Dean wasn’t mistaken, Cas’s eyes were getting a little watery, now, too. “I love you too, Dean. Just be grateful I wasn’t here to meet your father,” Cas attempted to joke, but it fell a little flat. Cas tilted his head down, and Dean met his lips with a gentle kiss, grateful for Cas just being himself. He allowed himself to melt into it, just a little, before pulling back. He laid back down, turning his back to Cas, but the vision of him standing next to Zachariah wouldn’t dissipate. Dean smiled sadly to himself and prayed that the day wouldn’t come when he had to get into that box and see Cas one last time.

Cas looked around the room after Dean rolled over to go to sleep, but his eyes kept getting drawn to Dean’s still form. He wondered what happiness felt like, if it wasn’t this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr if it tickles your fancy! 
> 
> https://contemplativepancakes.tumblr.com


End file.
